1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firmware and other such software (hereinafter, referred to simply as software) of a business machine (hereinafter, referred to as multifunction peripheral (MFP)) such as a copying machine are usually updated with functions provided by the MFP stopped. MFPs, particularly high-end ones, are typically used to continuously perform printing, and it is extremely important to reduce downtime. Factors causing downtime include a paper jam and a paper out. According to the software updating method of the existing MFPs, the very functions need to be stopped and made unavailable to users. Software update can thus be a factor in causing downtime. Even with middle-range and low-end MFPs, downtime can cause interference with business operations, for example, when using a facsimile (FAX). Downtime resulting from software update is thus desired to be reduced.
Update processing of an MFP may be regarded as a function (job), in which case the MFP can handle the update processing in the same way as, for example, a copy function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142592 discusses a technique for providing a status display area as a dedicated area under a main display area of an operation screen, and displaying a status of a preceding job in process. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142592 can display an update status in the status display area while using a copy function.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142592, a job status or a device status cannot be displayed while software related to the display function is being updated. For example, suppose that a paper jam occurs during printing while update is in progress. If the device status cannot be displayed, the user may fail to notice the paper jam and the printing may be suspended to cause downtime.